Wolfen Ties
by KitatheWolfDemon
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru's son rescues a demon who hold's the key to his mother's imortality? And who is this stranger anyway?


Hello. I am Kita and this is my first story. I'm not a very confident writer so i would really appreciate reviews but please refrain from flames. If you don't like it i'd like to know but please don't be to harsh. Oh and by the way I don't own inuyasha or anything related to it.

CHAPTER 1

How! That was all she thought as she ran for her life. How had this happened! Her treasure had been stolen and now she was staring death in the face. She didn't know how much longer she could go. She was wounded and didn't have enough strength left to fight off this many demons. She was alone and helpless without her treasure. She needed a miracle.

The forest was dark. Sunset had begun to cast everything in shadow. She could hear the demons closing in on her. She needed to get somewhere where she could fight back no matter how frugal it may seem.

There was light up ahead. A clearing! She could make a stand there. She refused to go down without a fight.

That smell. Had the demons already beaten her to it? No. This scent was not laced with hatred. Another demon was here. In the clearing. She would be bringing a fight right to him. She did not know if he was friend or foe but she did not have time to dwell on it now.

XXXXXXXX

He needed time alone. Time to think without having to deal with politeness or overprotective parents. That is why he sought solstice in the grassy meadow his mother had often taken him to as a child. Here he could relax and let the quiet music of the surrounding forest lull him to a much appreciated sleep.

He awoke with a start. Not from any noise but from the lack of it. It seemed that the forest could sense something was coming. He was alert now. Trying to find the source of the silence. Then he could smell it. Demons. Hundreds of them and all headed right for him. He did not hesitate. He drew his father's sword and prepared for battle.

XXXXXXXX

She burst from the trees prepared for anything. A lone demon stood ready to attack. He had silvery white hair and brownish gold eyes. He wore no armor, not that it looked like he needed it, only a haori in bright red and gold colors.

He exuded power and she knew that if she had to fight him she would lose.

XXXXXXXX

One demon burst from the trees before the hoard. He stood ready to attack but would wait for the demon to make the first move.

She looked like a wolf. In a demon form that could rival his own but did not smell like one. Her fur was dark grey that phased to silvery white on her belly. She was wounded and would not put up much of a fight should she decide to attack him. But she did not. She seemed to be waiting for something and he began to wonder if the demons had chased her here.

The answer became clear when the hoard tore through the trees and went after the lone wolf demon. He did not give himself time to think. He attacked the hoard. When the demons realized he would be a problem some of them turned their attention away from she-wolf giving her a chance to gain some ground. He did not know if she would flee now that she had the chance, or continue to fight for her life.

XXXXXXXX

She watched the strange demon. Expecting him to try and kill her instantly like so many other demons had. Yet he stood there. Like a statue waiting to come to life. He was either waiting for her to make the first move or trying to unnerve her with his stillness. She did not have the time to decide which it was as the hoard finally caught up to her.

She spun around just in time to partially bloke a demons fangs from piercing her side. She was surrounded in a matter of seconds. She dodged every attack she could but had no way to attack herself. She was sure she had lost the fight when suddenly half the demons turned away giving her the space she needed to break free of the demon mob.

She searched for the reason of the demons distraction and found the silver haired demon from before fighting the hoard. She did not know why he seemed to be helping her but her honor would not let her flee….no matter how badly she was wounded.

XXXXXXXX

Fighting was natural to him. He had been trained for it since he was a child much against his mother's wishes. He knew he could take out these lowly demons on his own. He also knew that the wolf was very badly wounded. He would not fault her for fleeing to leave the fight to him.

He was surprised however, when she chose to fight alongside him despite her obviously weakened state. It did not take long for them to dispatch the demons even though he did most of the work. After the last one had been slain he turned to the she-wolf just in time to see her fall.

XXXXXXXX

She knew she didn't have much strength left but that didn't stop her from fighting. She noticed how easy it was for the silver haired demon to fight. He could have taken this hoard alone but she never would have let him. She knew it was not a wise idea but she couldn't help it. She was not to type to let someone else fight her fight.

She had just finished with the demon she had been struggling with when she looked over to see him fighting the last of them. She wanted to help but could not move. The wound she had received when the demons first entered the field was worse than she thought. She was still bleeding which meant the demon who had inflicted it was poisonous. She only had a few seconds to contemplate her stupidity before her world went dark.

XXXXXXXX

He caught her just as she fell. Her weak power could no longer hold her in her demon form as she shifted. She was unlike anything he had ever seen. She had dark grey hair that shimmered with silver highlights and tawny skin that spoke of a life outdoors, but what had caught his attention were the pair of ears similar to those of his half-demon uncle perched atop her head.

It was strange because he could smell no human blood in her. What he did smell was poison. His curiosity would have to wait. He knew as he gently picked her up that is was not only the compassion that he inherited from his mother that had him taking her back to the palace with him, instead of leaving her to die.


End file.
